The Wolf King
by kascey
Summary: Talisa and Robb : set in season 3.


I DO NOT OWN GAME OF THRONES OR THE CHARACTERS.

Robb sighed heavily as he entered his tent. He had been in counsel since midday, and it was now nightfall. He was weary all the way through to his core. He stepped over to the mirror, and examined his face, realizing how much the war had taken its toll on him. He looked so tired and he wasn't even close to being finished with the fighting. He didn't even have to ask himself what he was fighting for, his family, his home, vengeance for his father, and for his freedom from the new mad king known as Joeffrey.

Robb dropped his head and rubbed the back of his neck, feeling the stiffness and fatigue. He removed his cloak and felt the cold creeping into his bones from the outside air. _Winter is coming_. He could feel it before everyone else, he felt the cold coming yet he felt stifling in his cloak. He lay the thick cloak across his bed and moved to sit down at the edge, his sheath and sword getting in the way. He stood again and unhooked his sword belt, leaning the sword against the head of his bed so he could defend himself at night if need be.

He sat down at the edge of his bed and leaned his face into his hands. He did not cry, he simply took a deep breath in and let release his sorrow with the breath. His tent was well lit with candles and as he looked up, he watched the shadows dance throughout his tent with the flames as they flow from side to side with the wind. He always enjoyed watching the way that the night made everything appear different. He ran his fingers through his curly brown hair and felt his chin. He realized he hadn't shaved in a while and had grown scruffy. He shook his head and dipped his face again, laying back in bed still fully clothed.

…

Talisa stood outside of Robb's tent, watching his shadow move around as he moved about removing articles of clothing. She was trying to talk herself into entering his tent to talk to him.

_Just do it_. She thought to herself. She pulled one flap of the tent back and entered the tent pausing just inside.

Talisa saw Robb laying in bed, his eyes closed and she did not want to disturb him. She realized that it was the only quiet he received. She turned to leave him alone and his voice startled her, causing her to turn quickly.

"Lady Talisa?" He had sat up by the time she had turned and she watched him carefully, unsure of what she should do. "Please, don't leave. Peace doesn't even come to me in my sleep. Come. Sit." He motioned for her to sit at the table across from him.

Talisa picked up her skirts slightly and moved to sit at the table across from Robb.

She could see how weary he was, but the strength in his eyes was unbroken. She smiled at the thought that though he was tired, his faith and vigor were unwavering. She looked back down at her feet, feeling his gaze upon her.

Robb was watching her, smiling as he saw her face light up with happiness.

"You know, when you smile, it is the only light that matters to me." He continued watching her, and met her eyes as she looked up at him.

"While you flatter me, that is not why I came here." Talisa sat up now, back straight, her posture indicating a serious matter. Robb sensed her tension and anxiety at speaking to him about something and sat up, swinging his legs over the bed and facing her, resting his elbows on his knees.

"Well, then pray tell what business you would like to discuss." Robb said it very quietly, and in an attempt to ease her. Talisa folded her hands, wringing her fingers and trying to find the right words.

"I don't want you to marry the Frey girl." She said it with conviction and strength in her voice at declaring her want. Robb smiled and grabbed her hands, pulling her to stand with him. He wrapped an arm around her waist and rested his hand on the small of her back.

"I don't want to marry the Frey girl….I want to marry you." Robb replied, snaking a hand around the back of her neck and pulling her face to his. His lips crashed down on hers, heated and wanting entrance to the slick passage of her mouth. Talisa reached around to pull the kiss tighter, pressing desperately hard on his lips with her own. She was trying to pull his body tighter to hers and desperately searching for the top of his vest.


End file.
